hitlerparodyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Iósif Stalin
Iósif Vissariónovich Dzhugashvili ''' más conocido como '''Iósif Stalin (Gori, 18 de diciembre de 1878 - Moscú, 5 de marzo de 1953), fue un dictador soviético, presidente del Consejo de Ministros de la Unión Soviética entre 1941 y 1953. En la vida real Stalin nació el 18 de diciembre de 1878. Estuvo entre los bolcheviques revolucionarios que impulsaron la Revolución de Octubre en Rusia en 1917 y más tarde ocupó la posición de secretario general del Comité Central del Partido Comunista de la Unión Soviética desde 1922 hasta que el cargo fue formalmente suprimido en 1952, poco antes de su muerte. Mientras que el cargo de secretario general era oficialmente electivo y no se lo consideraba como la máxima posición dentro del Estado soviético, Stalin logró utilizarlo para acaparar cada vez más poder en sus manos tras la muerte de Vladimir Lenin en 1924 y para sofocar gradualmente a todos los grupos opositores dentro del Partido Comunista. Esto incluyó a León Trotski, un teórico socialista y el principal crítico de Stalin entre los primeros líderes soviéticos, que fue desterrado de la Unión Soviética en 1929. En 1937, una campaña contra supuestos enemigos de su gobierno culminó en la Gran Purga, un período de represión masiva en el que cientos de miles de personas fueron ejecutadas. En agosto de 1939, tras el fracaso para establecer una alianza anglo-franco-soviética,la URSS de Stalin firmó un pacto de no agresión con la Alemania nazi que dividió sus esferas de influencia en Europa oriental. Este pacto permitió que la Unión Soviética recuperase algunos de los antiguos territorios del Imperio ruso con la invasión soviética de Polonia de 1939, la Guerra de Invierno en Finlandia, y la ocupación de las Repúblicas bálticas, de Besarabia y de Bucovina del Norte durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero después de que Alemania violara el pacto al invadir la Unión Soviética con la Operación Barbarroja en 1941, se abrió un Frente Oriental y la Unión Soviética se unió a los Aliados. A pesar de grandes pérdidas humanas y territoriales en el período inicial de la guerra, la Unión Soviética logró detener el avance del Eje en la batalla de Moscú y la batalla de Stalingrado. Finalmente, el Ejército Rojo avanzó a través de Europa en 1944-45 y capturó la capital del Tercer Reich tras la batalla de Berlín en mayo de 1945. Habiendo jugado el papel decisivo en la victoria aliada, la URSS surgió como una superpotencia reconocida después de la guerra. Stalin encabezó las delegaciones soviéticas en las conferencias de Yalta y Potsdam, en las que se trazó el mapa de la Europa de posguerra. En los Estados satélites del Bloque del Este se instalaron gobiernos de izquierda leales a la Unión Soviética. En esa época la URSS había entrado en una lucha por el dominio global, conocida como la Guerra Fría, con los Estados Unidos. En las parodias Stalin es el líder de una nueva URRS que surgió tras la caída de la vieja URRS. Este al igual que Dolfy tiene planes estúpidos, pero a diferencia de los generales de Hitler nadie se opone a sus planes salvo Alexander Yegorov y Dmitri Pávlov. Al igual que Hitler el tiene su némesis Mikhail Tukhachevsky. Galería Stalin calm.png|Stalin mirando a alguién Parody Stalin.jpg|Stalin relajado en su sillón X178 2.jpg|Stalin de la película Bitva za Moscva 1255037243_preview_aarrrghh.jpg|Stalin flipando con los comunistas modernos Stalin Duvall.jpg|Stalin cenando en su casa Stalin-1014297-t.jpg|Stalin de la película de HBO de 1992 717019b912da76ac262910a4fab7a2eabe615954.jpg|Que buen padre era Archivo:22231.jpg|Seguramente este mandando a Tukhachevsky a Siberia Stalin3.jpg|Stalin de Red Alert Bundesarchiv Bild 183-R80329, Josef Stalin.jpg|Stalin firmando unos papeles (estará enviando a alguién al gulag) 397488.jpg|Stalin haciendo el tonto stalin feliz.jpg|Stalin feliz y con el puño en alto Iosif stalin.jpg|Stalin serio BTSV9VmH1jROwMFoKP972beV1VE.jpg|Stalin y Georgui Zhúkov Tehran Conference, 1943.jpg|Stalin, Franklin Roosevelt y Winston Churchill Stalin-Lenin-Kalinin-1919.jpg|Stalin, Vladimir Lenin y Mikhail Kalinin Archivo:Portrait_Soviet_Joseph_Stalin.jpg|Iósif Stalin en Hearts of Iron IV Molotov,_Stalin_and_Voroshilov,_1937.jpg|Viacheslav Mólotov, Stalin y Kliment Voroshilov Ribbentrop and stalin dinner.png|Walther Hewel y Stalin cenando Bundesarchiv Bild 183-H27337, Moskau, Stalin und Ribbentrop im Kreml.jpg|Stalin y Joachim von Ribbentrop Stalin Behind Closed Doors.png|Stalin en Behind The Closed Doors Stalin in A woman in Berlin.png|Anatoliy Dzivaev (Stalin) en la película Anonyma – Una mujer en Berlín Now go to gulag.png|Stalin mirando mal a alguién hitler-stalin-putin-e1407748672661.jpg|Hitler, Stalin y Putin Collagenicostalin-755x380.jpg|Maburro comparado con Stalin Stalin Nadia.jpg|Stalin y su esposa Nadezhda Alilúyeva Stalin Beria together.jpg|Stalin y Beria Semion y stalin.png|Stalin y Budionni joseph-stalin-smiling.jpg|Cuando te enteras de que Hitler ha muerto AP9362969181-e1432661821970.jpg|''Arreando al gulag'' Joseph-Stalin-009.jpg|Cuando matas a más personas que Hitler pero a nadie le importa 7.gif|Mao Zedong y Stalin 603x339_394267.jpg|Stalin en La muerte de Stalin (2017) Stalin.1992.XviD.VHSRip.TrDublaj.avi_005908720.jpg|Stalin junto con Lev Kámenev y Grigori Zinóviev Stalin.1992.XviD.VHSRip.TrDublaj.avi_002308800.jpg|Stalin y Nadia Stalin.1992.XviD.VHSRip.TrDublaj.avi_003209960.jpg|Stalin y Yagoda dims.jpeg|Stalin y Voroshilov Tito-stalin-molotov.jpg|Josip Broz Tito y Stalin Joseph stalin and nikita khrushchev 1936.jpg|Nikita Krushchev y Stalin IMG_20180404_130342.jpg|Stalin rapero Drake meme Ordzhonikidze, Stalin and Mikoyan, 1925.jpg|Anastas Mikoyan, Stalin y Sergo Ordzhonikidze Harold Stalin.png|Iósif Harold TELEMMGLPICT000143866074_trans_NvBQzQNjv4BqM37qcIWR9CtrqmiMdQVx7GesRX4VwN2fbdUIWQ1x2Uk.jpeg|Stalin muerto Lenin-stalin-pablo-iglesias-y-podemos.jpg|Lenin, Stalin y Pablo Iglesias Potsdam Conference.jpg|Clement Attlee, Harry Truman y Stalin Stalin en bully magnets 2.png|Stalin en Bully Magnets Stalin bully magnets.png|Stalin y El Tio Sam en Bully Magnets 463588966.jpg|Stalin y Yosuke Matsuoka Stalin y su familia.png|Stalin con su familia 1508640604_Stalin-stares-into-your-soul-o.gif|Stalin poseido por Satan giphy.gif|Ese chiste me hizo gracia. Ahora puedes ir al gulag Stalin and Ismet Inonu,1932.jpg|İsmet İnönü y Stalin 513px-CroppedStalin1943.jpg|Stalin en 1943 Party Hard de Dictadores.jpg|Stalin de fiesta con otros dictadores Los Tres Chiflados (4).png|Los Tres Chifados: Stalin, Mao y Hitler Tumblr mkhjfuk8WK1rk74yho1 500.png|Iósif Cagelin Hearts of Bunker IV mod Fegelrreich.jpg|Stalin en Hearts of Bunker 4: Mod Fegelreich 504b5337bae4793238f46bb063e0b.jpeg|Gerard Depardieu como Stalin coupck3dnd5z.jpg|Iósif Stallone Stalin Pacha.png|Stalin Pacha meme Stalin-benes.jpg|Stalin y Edvard Benes Stalin gottwald.jpg|Stalin y Klement Gottwald Europa europa edit new.jpg|Stalin y Hitler bailando Yezhov stalin222468.jpg|Cuando le caes bién a Stalin vs Cuando le caes mal Anders,Sikorski,Stalin w Kujbyszewie.jpg|Wladyslaw Anders y Stalin Downfallprev.png|Retratos del Hearts of Bunker Mario_Stalin.jpg|''It's a me Stalin'' Stalin y ulbritch.jpg|Stalin y Walter Ulbricht AH1962 Foto2gr.jpg|Stalin y Enver Hoxha Stalin - Dimitrov 1936.jpg|Stalin y Gueorgui Dimitrov 8f5.jpg|De jóven era un sex symbol f3c50ad3-9123-4bc1-b01e-47050f8e5734.jpg|Stalin en The Founding of a Republic Stalin Bittwa Warsawa.jpg|Stalin en La Batalla de Varsovia Stalin en Fall of Berlin.png|Stalin en The Fall of Berlin (1950) Stalin y bierut5.jpg|Boleslaw Bierut y Stalin 79c.jpg|Stalin conociendo a Ricardo Milos Rendición de los Emús.png|Stalin durante el armisticio del Imperio Emú 1565543090475.png|La casa de los Dictadores 250px-Сталин_и_Уилки.jpg|Stalin y Wendell Willkie Bugs Stalin Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny como Stalin B-SoH0_IQAALwAQ.png|Joseph Stan Lee Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dictadores Categoría:Partido Bolchevique Categoría:Los Aliados Categoría:Líderes Políticos Categoría:Presidentes Categoría:Militares Categoría:Unión Soviética Categoría:Ejército Rojo Categoría:Chat de las Parodias Categoría:Comunistas Categoría:Ejército Aliado Categoría:Presidente de Rusia Categoría:Hearts of Iron Categoría:Genocidas